Fairy Tales
by starryflames
Summary: What happens if Natsu and Lucy goes inside of 'Fantasia' a Fairy Tale collection of stories and they try to escape it's world...How? They have to get their happy-ever-after romance. Will they be trapped forever or escape it in holding hands? Find out! Rated T for Teenage Scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **

( **Summary will be improved, please do not worry! )**

Mirajane bought a book from a Magic Store (similar from Memory Days but different) and since she found out that it can help make true love, she's intrigued to make Natsu and Lucy a couple.

Lucy, as a novelist who wants to get inspiration, borrows from Mirajane the book, which she willingly accepts. Mirajane said to Lucy that the book is part of a mission they'll be rewarded after she finished the book, Lucy's happy since she did need rent.

Mirajane asks Natsu to accompany her with that book-mission and Natsu accepts since he can pretty much handle any job, but he did not know that Mirajane set them to a 'life-ending' mission just to achieve love.

Sooner, Natsu accidentally reads the incantation of the first page, that transports both of them to the Book Realm of Fairy Tale. They became the main characters of the Book; they meet various Fairy Tale Counterparts of their guild mates, and they said that to leave the realm was to finish the plot and do what must be done in every Fairy Tale.

What will happen to the two main characters when they have to have a true love's kiss just to get back to Magnolia, when both of them refuse on being a couple? Find out as they journey throughout the Book Realm called Fantasia. Can their romantic story be a fairy tale?

* * *

**© Copyright Reserved; YOAltheaCrumps or Starryflames**

• Some ideas may be slightly similar to some familiar authors in Wattpad or but I have a different plot for the development of Natsu and Lucy.

• Unauthorized production of this story may lead you to jail, please be warned that I spend every day reading NaLu Fanfictions in many websites, so I view if ever you tried to post it.

• I am very strict in the unauthorized production c: I may end up fighting you if ever you try messing my life up :p

• If ever you have the same title just like mine, please do **NOTE THAT THE PLOT IS DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOU THINK, SHEESH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hello Everyone, This is **starryflames! **Before I would start off doing a sneak-peek chapter, I would like to share this Author's Note. Of course, now that I've changed my username, I'm too lazy to edit my book covers and change it to: _starryflames. _I've been planning to make an author's note when I was in Boracay but please, I hope that I could give as much support I have for the books I'm doing, I'm not a professional writer(It's true, there's tons of better writers than me!) but, I'm listing all of the possible Fairy Tale stories that may relate to the world of Natsu and Lucy, if you know some(I've already wrote down all of the 'Disney' Princesses (except Mulan l0l ) or some known Princesses) If you know a fab tale, if possible send me a link of the story and I'd be glad to dedicate the chapter(s) to you !

Plus, this story would somehow relate to **Forbidden Love of Rivals **in the terms of the antagonists, princes and princesses but there's a difference which would take in the guild. Please mind that they would be inside the book, and this is nothing alike **LucyAshleyHeartfilia's Book(I am so sorry for mentioning names, but I've been receiving threat notes :'( )! **If ever you've seen some plot that relates to other books, 2 books can never be alike (except plagiarized books) and I will change the plot, if ever you have found a mistake or something wrong within the plot, please comment for further changes. I do not want my future readers be frustrated with my dying grammar, the date of when I wrote this note is 4.28.13, meaning summer for me. I am turning Sophomore and I'm sure I'd be better in writing the chapters. I will be writing this book in a different _point of view _which is **Third Person Omniscient. **This book is part of my challenge if I could bring back my old times writing in that kind of P.O.V. I've actually missed it, but I will sure miss my First Person's P.O.V. :"(

****A Mini Dedication: **I would like to thank my mom who told me about Fairy Tales and fab stories that made me who I am. Even in my small age(I'm no longer small, huhuhuhu) she told me the truth that I must know, which I've accepted. She told me that life isn't a perfect ending, a perfect ending is an ending with flaws that we'll try to change. We are never perfect, but we will try to achieve satisfaction.

****Last Note: **There will be 2 Prologues posted, you decide which prologue you want to read, but it's fine by me if you read them both.

I'm really glad that you, _reader, _have taken an interest on my book. If ever you would share this story to your friends, I'm glad to talk about it. If you want to start a conversation with me, I'm going to goof you off. Or, if ever you've taken an interest on reading this story without knowing Fairy Tail, I hope this book would be an inspiration for you to ship Natsu x Lucy and love Fairy Tail.

** © Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima, I simply own this story and some of the characters/places in the story.**

** starryflames **


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue (1): Am I a Princess?**

Lucy Heartfilia, the 7 Year Old girl sat down at their garden and she wondered about something, her guards were there standing tall and still, she looked around to see if her mother was there, and with that she sighed.

"Boo." Her mother announced, causing Lucy to startle.

"Mama, you shocked me!" Lucy pouted as a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry Lucy, how's your morning? I've heard from Spetto-san that you've took some books from the library." Layla glanced at the table where 5 books were placed, it wasn't a thick book that almost adults read.

"So you've borrowed Fairy Tale books?" She winked at Lucy.

Lucy grinned at her mother as she sat down beside her, she fixed her red dress before picking up a book, she told her about the story of Rapunzel and how she had her happy ending.

"Mama, I have a question." Lucy asked as she brushed Michelle—her doll's hair.

"What is it Lucy?" Layla asked.

"Are Fairy Tales true?" She asked.

"Of course it is, my dear Lucy! In this world, magic is alive, what more if Fairy Tales are true?" Layla answered.

"But I don't see any princesses coming to our house." Lucy frowned.

"Oh Lucy, Earthland is bigger than what you expected, maybe out there, there would be princesses." Layla hugged her mother.

"I see mother, then I want to become a princess too!" Lucy smiled.

"You are a princess, Lucy, you just don't know it." Layla said.

"Are princesses pretty and rich?" Lucy asked.

"No, Lucy. Princesses seem pretty because of what they are. Every princesses are different, and that's what make them special. Some princesses are fat, tall, short, big, thin or medium-sized but what matters is their attitudes, do you know that?" Layla said.

"I want to be like Rapunzel, she's very pretty but her hair is very long, I hope I would have a Prince Charming at my side, Mama." Lucy said as she used her hands to emphasize everything.

"Why won't you be like Princess Lucy?" Her mother laughed.

"Princess Lucy? Who's that?" Lucy wondered.

"Do you want to know about Princess Lucy?" Layla asked; Lucy nodded.

"Then look inside your heart. She is Princess Lucy that everyone loves and enjoys." Her mother pointed at her chest where Lucy heard her heart beat.

"But I don't have a Prince Charming!" Lucy whined.

"Soon you will have a Prince Charming…just not right now." Layla smiled at her daughter as they watch the sunset.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_How was that? Does the first prologue seem pretty? I hope it was! Please enjoy more of the next prologue and I hope everyone would love it as much as I do! Vote and Comment! Don't forget to share with your friends too _


	4. Chapter 4

**Prologue (2): Happy Ever After's Reflection of Us**

"Mama?" The little pinkette called for her mother.

"Yes, Nashi?" Lucy said as she stopped writing her soon-to-be published stories.

"What are you writing?" The little pinkette, named Nashi ran to her mother and tried to peek on what she's writing, but she felt gloomy that she wasn't tall enough, Lucy laughed and she placed Nashi on her lap.

"Are you writing a story, Mama?" Nashi asked as she stared at the deep words that she written.

"Yes." Lucy laughed.

"Then what's this story about?" Nashi pointed.

"It's about-"

"How me and your Mama had our Fairy Tale Ending." A man continued as he stepped inside Lucy's Apartment.

"Papa, I miss you!" Nashi stood up and ran for his father, she hugged him so much as he left his family for 3 days for a mission.

"Natsu, you always cut me off and stop that!" Lucy was glad that her husband was back, she kissed Natsu's cheek as he blushed.

"Ew, stop kissing Papa and tell me the story now!" Nashi demanded as she felt jealous that she didn't receive a long kiss from her parents, Lucy and Natsu squatted and they kissed her cheek, Natsu picked her up and placed her on their bed.

"The story is not yet completed, but I will tell the tale." Lucy sighed as she scanned for the prologue of her story.

"Well, Nashi do you believe in Fairy Tales?" Lucy asked as Nashi laid down on her bed, Natsu brushed her daughter's hair.

"Nope, Mama! Dragons and Mages only exists!" Nashi smiled, she received a sigh from her mother.

"Who told you that?" Lucy asked, Nashi pointed to her father.

"Natsu stop ruining her childhood!" Lucy glared at the now-scared Natsu.

"A-aye!" Natsu shivered.

"Well my Mama told me that Princesses are true. You are in fact our Princess, Nashi." She cooed.

"Me? A Princess?" she wondered.

"Yes, sweetheart. The Princess of the Dragneel Kingdom, roar!" Natsu made sounds of dragons, causing her daughter to giggle.

"So I'm a Dragon Slayer Princess?" Nashi asked.

"Yes Nashi." Lucy laughed.

"Yaay! Does that mean you are the queen and Papa is the King?" Nashi asked, both Lucy and Natsu nodded.

"Let's continue now..Once upon a time, Prince Natsu and Princess Lucy…"

With her mother narrating, she had multiple emotions when she told their fab tales. Natsu kept on interrupting when Lucy told about the embarrassing moments when Natsu failed to accomplish a mission. With hours of telling her of the story, she yawned because of the rush and excitement

"Mama that was a great story….I love you Mama, I love you Papa…" with her last words of the cold night, she slept peacefully.

"I guess we gave our daughter a Happy Ever After story…" Lucy kissed Natsu.

"Yeah, and that book was real fun! I should really thank Mirajane about that. Though it sucks that we were put to the limit, that we'll be trapped there." Natsu snickered.

"Hey, it was your choice when you turned into a Beast! I laughed when you looked like a Pink Panther!" Lucy laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Isn't that Prologue (or somewhat Epilogue) beautiful? Please comment and vote for this! I'm glad I gained a lot of readers when I only started this story! Thank you all x _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter One: Mirajane's Stubbornness_**

In one mystic morning, wait no….it was certainly 7:30 AM in Magnolia, Fiore and the streets of Magnolia weren't packed and noisy like the late morning throttles. Mirajane, wearing her black furry coat, silently went inside a Magic Store named: _Dreamlight_. She made sure no one followed her or stalked her or else she'd force herself to have a clash using her magic that everyone feared.

"Can I help you, madam?" A wrinkly woman said as she wore an eerie smile. Mirajane—who didn't care about looks smiled along. She was as probably as tall as their Guild Master: Makarov and her features revealed that she is a witch. There were bubbling flasks, a black cat that circled around her neck and hissed at Mirajane's presence.

"I would like to buy a Magical Book…do you have one?" Mirajane said as she searched on a lane where it said 'Books' she was stopped by the surprisingly fast witch.

"Woah there, Madam…I must know who you are!" The wrinkly woman demanded, only did Mirajane did was giggle at her demands or orders. She made sure that Mirajane wasn't a spy from the council or someone who's sent a request to destroy her and her shop.

"I am Mirajane Strauss, the mage of Fairy Tail..today's such a lovely day, am I right?" She smiled gently at the old woman, but only did the old woman did was snort—doubting that this girl was doing a request to investigate of her possessions. She was practically a dark mage since some of her equipments and her things that she sell are cryptic and forbidden.

"A Mage in my Magical Shop?! Tch. You must know that I do not play by tricks or pranks from a mage that comes from a very disturbing guild. I've heard a lot from your guild, always causing a ruckus and if there's one near you, fear them for their monstrosity!" She snorted, but Mira did nothing but stay silent. She was aware that some of those rumors were true, but she cannot blame her and her judgments.

"But if you came here as a customer then I will have to control my grudge on your guild who almost destroyed my store.." she joked, noting because of the tone when she's about to laugh. She remembered a certain group who almost destroyed but with the help of the so-called Titania's Adamantine Barrier she and her shop's existence remained untouched.

"About that, I'm sorry about my guild. But anyway, I'm searching for a Magic Book that can make people fall in love, if you do have, I'll buy it right away." She said in a straight tone.

_Does this young child want to have a True Love's Ending? _The witch thought as she reminisced her old days being young just like her, falling in love with wizards and great mages just like herself, but now, she has grown old and she has slight chances of falling in love again.

"A Magic Book, eh? I think I have one on my storage room." She walked fast, getting the book that was rare and hard to sell only because of the price she still remembers.

"Here it is the name of this book is: **Book Realm of Fairy Tale. **The price would be: 10,000 Jewels. The Author's Name is: Rilon Vernhard, some stupid author long ago who said that this book is worth a million jewels, this book's probably the reason why my vivacity's faded." She said with assurance, the expression on her face explained why she was wrinkly, dirty, clothes that seem her last pair and her hair that was cut imperfectly.

"Tell you what I'll buy this book for 100,000 Jewels how about that? Would that help you know?" she laughed.

"Tha-That would be lovely! I must re-pay my debt to you by offering you something!" she bowed down at Mirajane's sudden words. With that amount of money, she might have decent clothes, luscious food and a brand new beginning with the mage's offer.

"Why won't you tell me what this book can do? That will be your favor, I don't need anything but this only. You see, I'm one nosy girl that has another alias as 'The Matchmaker' and I want to put some of my certain friends to be a couple, if you know…what I mean!" she giggled, remembering her attempts to make certain couples as an official one, she only failed to bring three couples but all else succeeded. The one's that are matchless became matched.

"You see…they shall be reading the incantation on the preface of the book, causing them to enter this realm. If you would view the pages, this is the previous couple that entered and succeeded.." she remembered a later wizard who sold this to her.

With big letters, long paragraphs and thick pages was seen. The 2 Main Characters were: Rosalinda and Eric. Mirajane read some of the lines.

_"And with their hearts, they knew what they're situations are…they have kissed and they lived happily ever after._

_Fin."_

"Is the test proven?" Mirajane asked.

"Of course it is, dear child. You must know those two are real people from real life! Though I assume they are long dead now. I am a very old woman so I think that this has been from the medieval time." She thought of.

"I just hope that my friends wouldn't get mad about this.." Mirajane hesitated.

"With the guild you have, they might be mad at you but it will change as soon as they know what favor you've done for them ,though I must warn you that this book can actually cause someone's existence to fade away.." she warned.

"Oh?"

"Yes, dear child….if they could not have a True Love's kiss they would stay in that realm..forever and have their existence in this world disappear. You might consider paradox to happen." She warned.

"Oh well my friends do seem to look very in love with each other and I think that this won't happen! They are very shy with love so I think they'd be in love in the end… or probably have babies!" Mirajane laughed, not aware with the danger she might put in with the couples she wished to test.

She walked out of the store with a wicked smile as she told her plan to the witch, the witch too was amazed at how wicked Mirajane can be in terms of having plans about making couples.

* * *

**Chapter's Quote:**

"нαvιɴɢ love тo вe ғorced υѕιɴɢ мαɢιc αɴd тeмpтαтιoɴѕ, ιт ιѕ qυιтe ѕтrαɴɢe тo pυт вoтн'ѕ lιғe ιɴтo rιѕĸ."

(Edited)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_This chapter's quite short but I hope everybody did enjoy with the new way of me summarizing the story! On Third Person's Omniscient! (:_

_Tell me guys, do you hate Mirajane or do you love her because of her plans making *cough cough* Natsu and Lucy as a couple? :')_

_Tell me what you think guys and yeah, I've added this section to have our story have a bit of some games and fun!_

_As I say, __**REVIEWS **__make me FASTER (: _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Two: Fall for Mirajane's Trap_**

****As Mirajane arrived at Fairy Tail, it was oddly packed with visitors and some of her guild members. She giggled as she remembered what day it was today. It was the Fairy Festival. The Fairy Festival is a festival every year where they celebrate their first guild master's success and establishing of the guild itself. This day also was a day where members can get any mission they want—except they do need Mirajane and Makarov's permission for that. The most successful guild member to do the most requests in one week would receive a trip to Bosco. Mostly, the one who wins this are: Erza and Laxus—now that he's back.

"Mira, you're oddly early today!" Laki, a mage who possesses wood magic greeted her.

"Oh Laki-san, are you participating at the Fairy Festival?" she asked as she walked at the bar counter, picking up a table cloth and polished the counters.

"Yeah, I've had a temporary team with Macao and Wakaba. Well, it didn't turn out that successful since they've become a mini-version of Natsu and Gray.." she mumbled as she pointed at the two bickering old men.

"Well I think you joined a perfect team! Plus, we need a woman to lead a team. Besides Shadow Gear.." she offered her some juice.

"I did most of the job, while those boys just got the bruises. I'm lucky that our job wasn't that difficult." She sighed as Laki played with a wooden cube that she molded into several sizes.

"I forgot what the latest mission you took." She tapped her chin, trying to think what Laki took. With everyone's enthusiasm to get the reward for the Fairy Festival, she forgot most of her requests—she didn't care about what mission they took because she knew that they could figure them out.

"We're going to assist an Alchemist to Bosco. We got to defeat some bandits and some robbers." She said, with a note that she did not want to talk about it.

"Well I guess you do need a rest now, why won't you go home and help us out later this afternoon. I'll tell your teammates that they'll do some of your chores and assignments this morning. I'll explain to them that you've done a very good job." Mirajane laughed, almost forgetting the book that she bought.

"Bye Mira! Thanks for the advice!" she waved back at Laki who left the building. Since Mira's errands were done earlier than usual, she thought that she could use a break from all of the hard things, she prepared herself some hot cocoa and she used some Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she sat down by the counter and read the previous couple's story, she giggled most of the time as she read some private conversations that were not meant to be written at this book.

"I wonder…who should I test this book?" Mirajane thought of the last three couples who hasn't paired up yet: Natsu and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, and Erza and Jellal.

She thought first of Erza of Jellal but she said that it might be hard since Jellal is working very hard to regain his trust with the Council again now that he has helped a lot with the Dragon Festivals, next was Levy and Gajeel.

Gajeel and Levy seem to be a perfect one but the problem was…It would be hard to pair up Gajeel and Levy to do a mission that needs reading. She thought that Gajeel wasn't a type to kiss and know in the future that what they did was now written at the book. And the last couple, it was Natsu and Lucy.

She thought that they were perfect. She knew that Natsu wasn't too much of an idiot about Lucy's feelings and since they're best friends and great partners, it wouldn't matter most if they end up together. Mirajane's first attempt to put Natsu and Lucy together but it ended up in a disaster, Lucy told her that Natsu blushed—but only because he was embarrassed to use her Celestial Spirit: Virgo to uproot something in the Magnolia Park, leaving a spanked Natsu.

She giggled eerily and she knew that she needs to pair those idiots up. "Well then, I'm going to set a request for those two.." she stood up and looked for a paper to write the specific details, after 25 minutes of decorating the request she made, she has achieved a nice one.

**HELP WANTED: ****_Read A Magical Book_**

**_Details:  
I am in need of someone who can help me suffice all of my needs about this book. This book is said to be magical and made by the author who made magic pleasing to everyone's eye, the name of this author is Rilon Vernhard. Please see me at Magnolia's Clockwork. The reward for this special mission is: 100,000 Jewels and a Mystical Beginning of a lifetime. Meet me at August 5, X791, 3 days after the Fairy Festival at exactly 11:30 AM. In need of a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Spirit Mage for this case…_**

She posted this request along with the last requests that she will post at this very day before the Festival begins, Team Natsu along with Wendy and Charles was in a mission and will shortly appear in the guild after 2 hours.

"I hope I could fool Lucy, she's one smart person and she might probably know what I'm doing…" she began thinking of her plan, she hid in a private place and began transforming into unknown people that might look as a wizard using her Transformation Magic.

It was 11:00 AM and Team Natsu has arrived, they were injured with the S-Class Mission that Erza insisted. Each share was 79,000 Jewels even enough to pay for Lucy's rent. They came in and from the looks of their faces, they were tired and stressed. Lucy and Natsu arrived later, though they were arguing.

"Natsu, why can't you leave me alone sometime? You just don't walk inside my house when I'm obviously taking a bath!" Lucy screeched at the now-afraid Natsu.

"You know that you're really vulnerable. Me and Happy were just protecting you!" Natsu explained his demeans, everyone laughed at the two's sides.

"And it came to the extent that you came inside my bedroom?! Seriously Natsu!" Lucy's face became red due to anger and embarrassment.

"Aww Luce, please forgive me! It was Happy's fault that he stole your clothes that you had to run out of your apartment with your towel on!" Natsu forced himself not to laugh as he remembered what happened, it was quite an accident that were a lot of men passing by.

"Gosh, I hate you Natsu!" she stormed going to Mirajane and Mira knew what to do…convince her for the mission she made.

"Oh welcome back Lucy-san..how was the mission?" she asked, staying cheerful.

"It was…not fun. It was kind of fun, we actually defeated some Rock Titans. It was really something when I defeated 3 of 'em. Natsu destroyed 5 and Gray defeated 5 too, while Erza took on 8 of them. Surprisingly, we survived…" she said as she ordered her drink for the morning.

"Oh yeah Lucy, I've found out a request specifically for you and Natsu…It's on the Request Board, I think Natsu's there…" she glanced at Natsu who was thrown to the Request Board by Gray.

"Hah, you sicko I win on our brawl!" Gray flexed his muscles with a supporting Juvia at his side, Juvia and Gray were the first couple that Mirajane helped and she's proud that they've become really close. From what Mira heard, Gray's about to propose to Juvia, though it will happen sooner.

"You just got lucky, you ice head! I always win and you ALWAYS LOSE!" Natsu was back from being traumatized for only seconds, the one who stopped them was Erza.

"You boys should stop talking and do your chores for the Fairy Festival.." she glared at both of them, as she sermon, Nab—now having a job inside the guild as someone who can help fixing all of those damages—specifically with the guild's request board. With his help, he even earned a lot of jewels from the Master.

"Thanks Nab!" Mirajane cheered at the now useful mage that for probably 8-9 years, he still hasn't found a job. He was one good helper and he's earned some decent clothes when most of the time his clothes were native and tribal.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called for the pink-haired mage's attention, Natsu gave her a long glance as he stared at her face.

_I never notice that she can be pretty…_He thought as he felt his drool crawling out of his mouth.

"Earth to Natsu!" Lucy called for his attention again.

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu asked as he straightened his tone.

"Come on, from what I've heard we got a mission just for us, we might even earn some jewels!" she giggled as he took his hand and ran to the request board.

"Good luck with her…the next thing I might know you might have babies.." Gray teased Natsu as he could see that Natsu's starting to develop his feelings for her.

"Oh, here it is!" Lucy ripped the edges of the request slightly, to prevent it not being torn like last time.

"**_I am in need of someone who can help me suffice all of my needs about this book. This book is said to be magical and made by the author who made magic pleasing to everyone's eye, the name of this author is Rilon Vernhard. Please see me at Magnolia's Clockwork. The reward for this special mission is: 100,000 Jewels and a Mystical Beginning of a lifetime. Meet me at August 5, X791, 3 days after the Fairy Festival at exactly 11:30 AM. In need of a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Spirit Mage for this case…_**" she read it out loud.

"So we're going to go at Magnolia's Clockwork at the time..of 11:30 AM. Yosh! Natsu we will be training for posh and have a proper attitude as we face our client! We don't want to wreck our Guild's name..do you?" she glared at Natsu, only causing him to panic in the inside because of the mini-erza she has.

"T-Training for Posh and Attitude? Why would we would do that! Why won't we just do Fairy Tail Style! Plus loosen up a little bit, Luce..today's the Fairy Festival! You're going to dress-up and do your thing, okay?" He gripped her shoulder as a sign that everything will be fine.

"Fine, we'll start tomorrow and if you don't learn to behave I'll break every inch of your body, got it?" she glared at him.

"G-Got it!" He saluted her.

"Mira, we're going to take this request!" Lucy shouted as she folded the paper into fourths, they greeted everyone farewell as they finished their chores—design and help build up floaters and stands, Mira assigned Shadow Gear and some of the team less guild mates to have the stand brought to the Park.

"Minna! Get ready with your costumes and make sure that you're all in time! If you have last-minute questions, don't hesitate to ask me or Master, we will be there to answer it!" She shouted as everyone went to the dressing room and back to their homes and dormitories.

"Everything's working out perfectly…" she laughed like Gajeel

As soon as Lucy got home, she summoned Virgo and Cancer for her clothes. She was wearing a blue gown with she let her hair lose, and she wore a crown with blue adamants at each side, Natsu picked her up and what Natsu wore was a Dragon costume—he didn't dress up like those who gave flyers but something more appropriate. Happy wore formal clothes that seemed to match Charles's clothes and then off they go.

As soon as they arrive, everyone was at the back preparing and practicing their lines, some were practicing their dances and some were just goofing around. Team Natsu had their own floater to parade along at Fairy Festival. Erza was wearing a Knight Costume, while Gray was wearing Prince Clothes that matched with Juvia, nobody knew that there were volts around Gray's body—which Juvia set-up.

_"Juvia wants us to have a pairing clothes, if you remove those clothes, I will zap you with it." She glared at her boyfriend._

_"O-Okay but Droplets!" Gray called his girlfriend 'Droplets' which seems to be like 'babe'._

_"No buts, I'm going to be with Gajeel and Pantherlily! Don't mess around, okay?" She said._

_"Alright, droplets.." He sighed in defeat._

"Man, Juvia's really crazy about us being pairs when we're in different floaters.." He sighed as he tried to strip but only he noticed was small zaps.

"Gray, you should notice what Juvia's putting some notice. She did some missions with you 3 days ago, right? She is putting an effort for everyone to notice your love." Erza said.

"I guess so, but she at-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Mirajane Strauss, a S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and this is our current Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar!" Mirajane said as loud claps were heard.

"Today is the Fairy Festival…the same day where our guild was born years ago! The start of our legends and so on it will continue to pass on! We thank, Master Mavis for her kind spirit in joining us." Mirajane said, as more people whistled and howled.

"Aww, she didn't have to do that!" A child said, the people who got ready were in awe to see the first master observing them.

"They never fail to impress me, ha-ha! Good Luck everyone! Of course, I'd give everyone some special surprises! You wouldn't want your first master doing nothing when it's a celebration for me and for everyone!" She said as she disappeared.

"Oh First Master..it must be fun being a ghost.." Wendy laughed.

"We present to you, our marvelous guild members!" Mirajane said, with that each floaters began to move magically.

* * *

**Chapter's Quote:**

"ғeѕтιvαlѕ αre мαde тo нαve тнoυѕαɴdѕ oғ мιɴdѕ reυɴιтe αѕ oɴe—wнιcн ιѕ тo celeвrαтe, нow ѕтroɴɢ тнeιr вoɴdѕ αɴd ιт doeѕɴ'т мαттer ιғ yoυ're ғeѕтιvαl celeвrαтorѕ αre leѕѕ тнαɴ α нυɴdred, ιт мαттerѕ wιтн тнe нeαrт oғ тнe oɴe'ѕ wнo celeвrαтe ιт. lιve oɴ αɴd вecoмe ғeѕтιve!"

(not yet edited)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Does everyone like that this chapter's quite long? I hope I made you all happy! Haha, so yeah I've given you all some hint what Mirajane's plans are. I'd probably update this tomorrow again because I'm too excited! If you have like questions, don't hesitate to answer me!_

_Well a hint for the next chapter would be, some filler (training) and some progress. I think I'd give some hints what Mira's plans are. For now, the winner for the Chapter Question is: NaLufanforever21! Thanks for answering! C'; So yeah guys._

**_Fairy Tales Question: What was the attire of Natsu? Two Winners would get shout-outs and I would pick who would be dedicated! So guys, just do a random shout-out like: HI MOM! Or something xD Hahaha, you could also insert a question or promote your story (lol strictly NaLu) _**

_If you're all asking how's Natsu, he's quite fine. He received Troia from Wendy and surprisingly it worked. I couldn't actually think for a good costume for happy and such but don't worry!_

_With lots of love,_

_Savie-chan _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Three: Meetings and Preparations_**

* * *

**_ DAY ONE: Formal Shoes and Manners _**

"Natsu, when you walk, you don't look at your shoes!" Lucy said as she tapped her heels vigorously at the floor.

"Eh? Igneel didn't even teach me how to tie some shoes! I even insisted myself in wearing sandals myself!" He said as he tried to walk with poise.

"Oh, howbout this..I'll treat you guys for the whole month if you did not mess with our client..got it?" she sighed knowing that it wasn't much of a good deal, though if it is a way to please their client and have their guild be reknown of having the Great Salamander be poised would make such a good help.

Anyway their Fairy Festival became a success, surprisingly, they became more trusted and cherished by the children because of their nakama power and their strength and their beliefs about comrades—some of them want to be mages someday and others want to be like the S-Class Mages which is: Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and Gildarts. Natsu had his own fans and they even gave him a shirt: "Burn those buttholes to a crisp!" Right now, he's wearing it—which made Lucy laugh. Lucy also has fans, they are children and explorers who want to know about the Heavens and more, she earned fans since 8 years ago..and at the fact that they're now teens, she's happy that they still remember and "praise" her.

"One…Two..Three! Don't look down when you're walking!" Lucy said as she tapped the ruler on her desk.

"What will happen if I don't look down? Obviously I might slip! I know you put some hidden bananas on the ground Luce.." Natsu glared as he had a hard time.

* * *

**_ DAY TWO: Elegance and Manners _**

"Oh Natsu, what fine clothes you have!" Lucy pretended that she was English and she wore heavy make-up like the ones that are on Royal Palace.

"Of course my dear Heartfilia, I must compliment you with how refine you look today! How is the weather?" Natsu asked as he looked like a real prince, Lucy insisted for him to wear a wig that made him look like a council member of England, Lucy blushed at what Natsu said—_Refined? _She thought.

"The weather does look lovely! A perfect weather for a sip of a cup of tea!" Lucy stood up from her seat and she took some the teapot and 2 cups but only what Natsu did was…

"Yeah my dear Heartfilia, I shall be boiling the tea that you made of some-sort…and you shall earn the best tea ever!" His face became dark and his hand was engulfed by flames.

"Natsu, with that kind of state you're not only going to boil the tea but the whole kitchen!" Lucy spanked the back of Natsu's head.

"Ow! Hey at least I'm now poise." Natsu grinned at her.

"Whatever…" she sighed.

Happy—since he was too naïve and he played the pranks of telling everybody in the guild on what's the progress, he wasn't forced to be sent to Charles to have the same practices that Natsu and Lucy are doing. Right now, they are trying to do the perfect manners except Natsu couldn't do it since he wasn't much of a person with Vocabulary.

* * *

**_ DAY THREE: Clothes and Shopping _**

"Natsu, wait up! It's the first time I've seen you too eager about shopping!" Lucy giggled as they entered inside the clothing store.

"Of course, I'm going to tell the whole guild on how fat you'd look like at those silly English gowns!" Natsu grinned at what his plans were, and that is to embarrass Lucy without her knowing it—too late though.

"Natsu, you're too silly, I'm going to embarrass you too! You think you'd only get the fun?" Lucy glared at him.

"O-oh yeah..I think I won't do that..let's shop!" Natsu entered the shop holding Lucy's hands as they were assisted by two people.

* * *

It was exactly August 5, X791 and Mirajane decided to do her kind-of-a-fail project. She didn't want to switch into someone she's not and so she has decided to cancel up the request but do the plan she wanted 8 years ago.

"Oh hi Natsu and Lucy!" Mirajane wore the same clothes and she was sitting down by the benches sipping some Hot Mocha and biting up some Cake.

"Hey Mira, what are you doing here? Are you here to meet-up a client?" Lucy waved and decided to chatter along with these two idiots who decided to wait for the client. Lucy was wearing a red casual dresses and have put her hair up, while Natsu wore clothes seemingly the same with his original attires except he wore boots now.

"Yes, I'm meeting them by an hour later." Mirajane giggled at the dumbfounded smart head as she didn't know that she was the one who sent the requests.

"5…4….3…2…1" Then clock boomed a sound which meant it was 11:30 AM. Natsu and Lucy were about to stand up, but Mira asked to stay first. Mirajane took out a book from the bag and there she grinned like a mad-cat.

"I'm the one who sent the request to you guys..Arigatou Natsu and Lucy…but I just want to know what this book can do." Mirajane apologized though it wasn't sincere because this was still part of her plan.

"It's alright Mira! We know that and it seems that you need my help with decoding the book right? But..WOAH! The Book Realm of Fairy Tales?! That's like a magical book that can actually transport people inside the book!" Lucy gasped as she was about to take the mission without further ado.

"Sadly when I bought it, there's no magic left in it. I suspect that the one that I've bought actually casted a spell so that it was less magical from what is seems.." Mirajane lied.

"Oh..so you want us to know the spell and break it and we can decode what Mr. Rilon did to this book?! Wait…is this a mission or a prank?" Lucy eyed on Mirajane to see if she can identify what she's planning on she and Natsu.

"Well Lucy…I'm as eager as Levy to read your novel and I want to also help you with your success and dreams which is to have you a successful writer. Plus, here are your rewards, 100,000 Jewels in advance. I hope I wasn't a bad dealer.." Mirajane put an excuse and there revealed two sacks of jewels. 50,000 for Lucy and 50,000 for Natsu.

"W-wow…" Natsu stuttered.

"We're going to get this for free just to have Lucy borrow it?! That's really nice of you Mira!" Natsu hugged her.

"Yeah but you still have to decode the book..take that as a guild's request." Mirajane offered.

"We'll start now, thanks Mira!" Natsu and Lucy went out..jumping up and down like children as if they've received free foods.

"Mission completed.." she smirked as she whispered it to the person at the back—that person is the witch who sold it.

"You're much of an actress..though I don't know what would happen and you're right they do look more of a couple..Mira-san." The witch laughed.

"Oh it's nothing Veronica-san… It's part of being a matchmaker.." Mira laughed along the witch named Veronica.

What could possibly happen to the two?

* * *

**Chapter's Quote:**

"вewαre oғ ғrιeɴdѕ wнo ѕнαll тrιcĸ αɴd deceιve yoυ ғor тнe power oғ love. αccepт тнeм αɴd ғorɢιve тнeм ғor тнey нαve вeeɴ yoυr ғrιeɴdѕ ιɴ тнe pαѕт."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Okay so do you guys like hate Mirajane or not for her plans? I didn't quite make her plans clear but I hope that the plan's now clear to you guys! I actually hated Mira (a little bit) for tricking Natsu and Lucy of having them put inside the Book Realm but who cares if there's no Mirajane= no love! So comment on how you feel about Mira. Oh yeah, Vote, Comment and Share! The winner of the latest question is: __**NatsuDragionDragneel! **_Congrats, I'll be establishing those types of questions twice or thrice a week_ (:_

_Love lots,_

_Savie-chan _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Four: Falling From The Sky_**

* * *

After meeting up Mirajane, Natsu and Lucy headed back to Lucy's apartment. There was no way they could go to the guild because it would only cause ruckus and Natsu will be interrupted by some several taunt that Gray would plan like each other day, the other option was to go to Natsu's house since their house was on the Forest and it's a good place for serenity but it was as dirty as mud, there choice was Lucy's apartment then.

"Hey Natsu, let's get some food at the fridge!" Happy cheered.

"Nah, this is a request from Mirajane and I think I rather do those later." Natsu grinned at his partner, who just floated going to Lucy's fridge. Lucy didn't panic about the feline entering her kitchen because she was already used.

"Natsu, If I'm right I got an archive for Rilon Vernhard in my shelf. Just wait here, thank Mavis that I brought some books from the mansion." She cheerily said as she waltzed her way to her living room.

Natsu glanced at the book on Lucy's table and he decided that he would take a lead on this mission. He knew that in the end Lucy would do everything and solve each case, it made him frown because of what disappointment he is on Lucy's eyes, he stepped forward and took the book. The book was a hard-bound one and the last of its kind. He grabbed it and flipped some pages from the end to the beginning— only to reveal words and words and words and only few pictures. His nose scrunched up because of the irritation he had, it was irritating because usually Magical Books would have words to pictures but he forgot that there was no magic left in, when he saw the last page it was only in few words, probably only a sentence or two.

He was not dumb as everyone thought he would be, Igneel—his foster father taught him words that could help in daily conversation with humans and have been forced to learn new and harder words from Erza—which he somehow regret in his life, he glanced at the open door as he could see her surmounting Happy about eating all of her newly-bought grocery, he let out a rough chuckle about her constant expressions, his face was now on the book and he read it slowly, he sat by the ground and he leaned back at Lucy's bed for support.

**_"Fairy T-Tales begin wit-th R-Romance and F-Fantasy and those s-stories are o-only put into thoughts. W-Wish U-Upon the Golden Star for a magical beginning with fr-fre-friendship, l-lo-love, and a happy e-ever after."_**

The voice of Lucy's high-pitched voice was heard as Natsu gaped at Lucy doing the mission without her, she closed the door and glared at her; full-time

"What are you doing?!" she stomped to me, with a furious look. Why? Because they promised that they would do this mission together and not do it to the ones who specialize this kind of mission, then a violet light made me attracted to it, I looked to where the light was and it was from the book.

"The Book..It's shining! Oh my god, Luce I'm sorry!" His voice sounded like a squeak as Lucy tried to close the book, but it failed. She sat down beside me and tried closing it. Then she gave me a quick glare as a sign of irritation.

"Natsu try closing the book!" She ordered him and without furder ado, he tried with force but nothing happened.

"It's as tough as Gajeel's head, Damn it!" He cussed as he closed it more, causing him to break more sweat; this time they did it at the same time. Lucy noticed that she felt like was higher now to the ground.

"Natsu?" Lucy whined.

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu titled his head a little bit.

"Did we get taller or are we floating?" Lucy gulped as she hated heights starting when she forced herself to jump from Master Jose, the guild master of Phantom Lord that was now expulsed and gone forever.

"We're floating…" Natsu said, with a sign of being afraid. It seems that they were glowing in a purple light and the letters of the books were floating—somewhat similar to the Daybreak Book and from Memory Days, then all of it formed into a big massive ball that turned into a portal, They were forced to go inside the portal and once they found where they are, they were falling from the sky.

"GAAAAH! NATSU DO SOMETHING!" Lucy was screaming from the top of her lungs because they were 2000 feet from the ground, in any second now they would be dead. Natsu blushed at what he's seeing.

"Lu-Luce your clothes.." His nose bled from what he's seeing at Lucy right now. Lucy looked at what she looks like and she was naked.

"This is 100 Times Worse!" Lucy blushed harder as she saw Natsu too naked, but luckily Natsu hid his private part in no time. Magic particles gathered to their body and they had clothes on, and with that Natsu fell first, he sighed as he wasn't much injured and he wondered where was Lucy.

OH YEAH? WHERE WAS LUCY?! He looked up to see Lucy about to squash him. It took them minutes to have the massive pain subside and there was an awkward silence as they saw each other naked and how mystical it was that seconds ago that they were at Lucy's apartment and now they are in a new world.

"Where are we, Natsu?" Lucy shivered as she looked up at the sky, she saw that the big hole where they fell was becoming smaller, she still saw her pink room for only a matter of seconds and then it was gone, all gone she saw magical particles floating down from above, she sighed and turned her back to Natsu who's still blushing.

"NATSU! Answer the damn question!" She screamed again with irritation.

_It was all Natsu's fault! I can't believe he would do that! _She thought as she flared.

"I think we're inside the book.." He trailed off.

* * *

Happy slammed the door open, only to see his best friend and Lucy not there. Happy grinned like a madman as several thoughts lingered his mind.

"Oh, I got to tell Mira that our plan's working!" He went back to the guild, ready to tell what happened to them.

"My Empress, the heroines have arrived." A man scared of what the queen might do shivered as he felt that she'd randomly shout at her.

"Oh? It has been days since we've expected them. Bring in the Candy Witch and make her a house that is made of candies that is near their location. I want them dead." Her voice became as stern as iron, as her staff panged in her quarters. The man was startled by what she heard.

**(edited) **

**Chapter's Quote:**

"ѕeeιɴɢ тwo ғιɢυreѕ ғαllιɴɢ ғroм α ѕĸy ѕιɢɴιғιeѕ α cнαɴɢe ιɴ oυr world. тнey αre ɴo вιrdѕ вυт тнey're ɢoιɴɢ тo нαve α ғαιry тαle eɴdιɴɢ."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_ So how's this chapter? Nice or woozy? even though it's a filler I just had to make some clear things and have you guys feel appreciated about it. Was it funny that Natsu and Lucy saw each other naked as they were falling from the sky. Plus I think the incantation that I made as a Preface on the book sucked. Oh and to tell that Happy was part of Mira's plan was not that surprising right? (: _

_ Please vote, comment and share it to your friends! I'm going to start the next chapter of Fairy Tales tomorrow and yeah do you guys know who is the antagonist of the story? Try guessing (:_

**_Fairy Tales Question: Who was part of Mirajane's plans also?_**

_Love you all,_

_Savie-chan _


End file.
